Three Secrets, Two Risks, One Miracle
by CLasp.ToMe
Summary: People have secrets, and sometimes they're best left a secret. "I know three secrets, do you want to know?" Yuki Takeuchi, Ryoma's cousin, has three big secrets, and they could very well cost some very big prices. Rated T in case, Please R&R.
1. Welcome to Japan?

I know I shouldn't make another fic during the making of another, but I just felt this had to be written down before I forgot it. Plus, my other fic may never end...

I'll continue my other fic if I get any other reviews, or I'm not in this writer's block rut...gotta hate it.

Aside from my current fic, I really need to work on my upcoming fic, and a one shot I'm writing.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but some of the plot (which should be obvious to pick out any I don't own) and my own character(s).

* * *

"_Terminal 2 Flight to Tokyo Japan is boarding,_" the intercom echoed through the whole airport. I clutch my bag, and walk up to the gate. This wasn't my first time on a trip alone, but it was my first time on ap lane altogether.

She just took my ticket, and just pointed to a direction telling me, "Just down that way, please watch your step and have a safe trip."

I whisper softly before walking past her to board the plane, "Thank you"

* * *

It was after school practice, but I needed to leave early to get to the airport early and pick up my cousin. The only problem about this, was asking permission and leaving without anyone finding out. The last thing I needed was my upperclassmen to be there and scare my cousin, or my cousin scare them, whichever comes.

"Captain," I hide my eyes under my cap, he was already outside, there goes for avoiding everyone, "I have to leave early today."

"Why?" Tezuka's voice was deep, and he only looked down at me. He gaze was a bit intimidating, but I stayed as stoic as he was, if that was possible.

"I…" everyone was listening, "Need to pick up my cousin from the airport."

Before Tezuka could speak, Kikumaru jumped onto me and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Road trip!"

Oishi tried to calm Seigaku's acrobat, "Eiji, we have no business there. We should just continue with practice…"

"Saa, it sounds fun," Seigaku's Genuis seemed to be a bit more accepting of the idea than the others would have thought, but it was something he do.

Tezuka only sighed, and was forced into approving the idea when even Coach Ryuuzaki let her curiosity get better of her.

How troublesome…

* * *

I walk out of the plane and out into the open with my suitcases. I stretch, then look for some place to sit and rest for a bit. I was feeling tired, maybe this was what jet lag was. I'll just rest and wait to see if my family can find me, if not I'll get up and look for them after awhile.

"Uwah," I sit back on the bench, "This is so boring…"

"Who is that boy?" I can hear a woman whisper to a friend, they were probably both waiting for a friend or something, "Is he lost?"

I just stared at her and watched, her friend whispered back, "He's a bit cute…how old is he?"

They weren't that old, but they certainly were not young, or at least _my _definition of young. I sigh I look over to the side, toward the escalators.

It wasn't the first time this happened; I had short black layered hair, it was dyed so it had hints of a dark shade of blond. My clothes didn't help either. Today I wore some frayed, as it was designed, grey skinny jeans, black converse, a white T-shirt, and a black decorated (it had one of those skull animals on the back, and ears on the hood, I added the single sliver hoop earring to the left ear) hoodie. I had a plain white beanie (matching the white shirt shown through my half open hoodie) over my head, and I had bangs that covered my eyes, it was styled to look like some boy band members somewhere.

* * *

Looking around, my family and I looked for our _beloved _cousin, while my upperclassmen just stood behind us waiting.

"Geez, Echizen," Momo complained, "Where's your cousin?"

"I don't know," I just shrugged and popped a piece of gum into my mouth.

"What a family," Momo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

* * *

I sigh, I didn't know what to do now; the two women had approached me when I was about to leave, and now here I am, being flirted with.

"So," the wavy haired one was playing with her hair, "What're you doing here?"

"I'm going to meet with family…so I kinda gotta go…" my left eye twitched, how awkward.

"Oh come on," the bob haired one grabbed my arm when I was turned around walking, "Just a date, it won't hurt!"

"I really have to go…"

"Can we come with you? I wouldn't dare have you leave and never come back without a number!" The wavy haired woman clung onto my other free arm.

"Do I have much a choice now?" I sigh, how troublesome and embarrassing…

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	2. Yuki Takeuchi

I changed Yuki's name in the summary, which I honestly think sucks (the summary, not the name), to Yuki Takeuchi, Rinko's maiden name. I just thought how everyone used the name Echizen a lot for the OCs that are related to Ryoma. It's still the same nonetheless.

Enjoy~

* * *

Last thing I wanted to do was stand out, which was the case, after all I looked like I was being escorted by a pair of models. I do admit, they were beautiful; the bob haired one was the more mature looking one. She wore a blue blouse and white slacks, she had brown hair and golden eyes. The second girl had a more childish aura to her, she wore white skinny jeans and a pink halter top. She was the one with black wavy hair and deep blue eyes. They were older, and a few inches taller than me, who stood at about five foot three, and had to be at least in high school.

I felt a bit embarrassed by their presence, but just walked like I would with two girls hanging onto me. The girls looked jealous of the girls, and the guys ogled at the girls. They certainly were getting a lot of attention, but they were probably used to this, I could tell because they just ignored the stares they were getting.

"Um…" I started, but just continued on with them. It was fruitless efforts to try and talk with them, they only giggled and whispered amongst themselves. How typical, just like in the anime I've watched.

* * *

"Sakuno," Tomoka almost screams out, she was way too excited, "What do you think he'll be like? What do you think Ryoma's cousin will be like?"

"Uh…well…" Sakuno could think of all the possibilities, but somehow couldn't find one to fit as _Ryoma's _cousin.

"Yuki's very much like Ryoma," Nanako chuckled thinking about her own cousin, "I'm sure you all will like him."

"Just more of a smart ass," Nanjirou added, "But at least Yuki knows his place, and _has _manners."

"Che," Ryoma just rolled his eyes and chewed on his gum, ignoring everyone.

"Yuki?"

"Yuki Takeuchi," Rinko adds, "He has my maiden name, he's my nephew, my older brother's son."

"Oh, really? What's your brother like, if you don't mind."

"Oh, I don't mind…" Rinko simply replied, "He really was someone I looked up to. Not the type of person our mother and father would like him to be, but I still did look up to him."

"_Was_?"

A new voice added, "My father died, along with my mother."

Everyone turned around at the sound of the newly heard voice. They see a young boy, the young boy described in the earlier chapter, and two swooning girls clinging onto each of his arms.

The two girls looked hurt, "Such a tragedy! You must be devastated…"

"Are you feeling ok?" the bob haired girl asked, moving her arm around the boy.

"Uh, yes…" he simply answered, his eye twitching. Nanako and Rinko chuckled.

Ryoma coughed, and caught everyone's attention, "Yuki, how is Kimi?"

"Kimi?" the wavy girl looked disappointed, "You're girlfriend?"

"I guess you could say that…" Yuki answered, "I mean, I do love her."

The girls looked highly disappointed, and walked away in shame and defeat as soon as Yuki and Ryoma engaged into conversation. The regulars just watched in silence, until Tomoka, Momo and Kikumaru burst out.

"So _you're _Ryoma's cousin?" Tomoka shrieked, "You are totally cuter than I though you'd be!"

"But do you really have a girlfriend?"

"No," Yuki sighed, "Kimi's my sister, I just needed to get away from those girls."

Yuki cringed at the sudden bear hug from the over excited girl, "Um…"

"That's Tomoka Osakada," a another girl, with long pigtails quietly spoke, "I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki."

"Yeah," Yuki bluntly replied, "I know every one of you. My Uncle had made sure to _inform _me of you guys."

"So no introductions?"

"No"

* * *

"Do you think it's ok to do this?" Nanako whispered quietly to the adults sitting at the front seat of the car.

Everyone had left for home after some small conversations, and the Echizen family currently sit in the car, driven by Rinko, heading for home. Ryoma and Yuki had fallen asleep, and Nanako felt this was the time to talk about Yuki's situation.

"Yuki's just so young…"

"I blame her father," Najirou harshly whispers, he was looking out the window watching the passing scenery.

"Don't say that," Rinko felt uneasy, "Sure he was an ideal father or son, but Yuki loves him either way."

"If it wasn't for his _business_, Yuki wouldn't have to deal with this."

"She understands," Rinko simply dismisses the subject, "I understand. Whether you do now doesn't matter, you'll understand _our _situation sooner or later."

Nanako interrupts, "I just hope everything works out."

* * *

**Please R&R**

I thank _Curious reader _for reviewing. Just continue to read, you may find things to your liking. Yuki isn't all that he and everyone in the Echizen family make him out to be. I hope I didn't make things too obvious, but oh well.


End file.
